The manufacture of modern automobiles typically involves the assembly of various modular components into a finished vehicle to promote efficiency of manufacture and to decrease costs. A typical modular component is the brake corner module which mounts a wheel to a vehicle and which may include a steering knuckle, a wheel bearing assembly, a suspension strut, a brake caliper assembly, and other components. The wheel bearing assembly is commonly press fit into the steering knuckle and retained using a snap ring or bolted directly to the knuckle. While these methods have proved successful from a functional standpoint, they also have several drawbacks. For example, manufacturing the wheel bearing components and corresponding steering knuckle to the tight tolerances required for adequate press fit increases manufacturing costs. Furthermore, press fitting the wheel bearing into the steering knuckle introduces variation in the amount of radial preload on the wheel bearing which effects the durability of the wheel bearing rolling elements.
There is thus a need for a wheel bearing unit and a method of assembling a wheel bearing to a steering knuckle which overcomes drawbacks of the prior art, such as those discussed above.